Vampire Diaries (My Version)
by LouDiazGHottie
Summary: The History of the Salvatore Brothers, they're vampires, they have a rivalry that lasted through the years, they fell in love with the same girl, she was Katherine Swartchild, she came from Germany, but she hid a secret, she is a vampire, she was turned by Klaus, she wanted to Stefan and Damon to herself, she wanted to live with them as their lovers, that was bullshit, she is very
1. the Characters

The History of the Salvatore Brothers, they're vampires, they have a rivalry that lasted through the years, they fell in love with the same girl, she was Katherine Swartchild, she came from Germany, but she hid a secret, she is a vampire, she was turned by Klaus, she wanted to Stefan and Damon to herself, she wanted to live with them as their lovers, that was bullshit, she is very childish, she became a vampire Salvatore brothers, she suicide to unite the brothers, but never joined, but his hatred grew much

But she did not die, she faked her own life, she fled the scene, and moved with Klaus, she was sweet and childlike, she became so mad and bad as Klaus, she allegedly killed Klaus, Damon and Stefan parted ways

In Fell's Church, a girl named Elena Gilbert, is much like Katherine, she is the doppelganger of Katherine, Stefan came to Fell Church, he saw Elena, but he avoided it at first, but they fell in love each other, Elena has 2 best friends, Bonnie McCullough and Meredith Sulez, Bonnie is a witch or psychic, Meredith is a human and vampire hunter, she had two friends, one is a witch like Bonnie Fell named Jade, she is ancestress of Honoria Fell, and is a wealthy girl, but not popular, but she walked away from those friends or vice versa, that is not very clear, and Caroline Forbes, she is bad, has 3 known, Sue Carson, Vickie Bennett and Deanna Kennedy , Matt Honeycutt is the friend of Elena, Bonnie and Meredith, known Jade, Jade has 3 friends Isobelle, Vickie and Kerry, the arrival of dangerous brother Stefan, Damon, everything changes, Jade fell in love with Stefan, but it is a love unrequited, and Jade encounters another vampire

* * *

Elena Gilbert (not mine)

human

Status: Live

Physical Appearance: Elena is described as a very beautiful girl, she looks like an angel, she is 1.65, is of medium height, his skin is white, almost translucent, veins noticeable, Elena's hair is long, straight blond , her hair comes a little past her shoulders, she always used loose angel hair looks, his eyes are very dark blue almost like lapis lazuli, thin nose, beautiful mouth, she is thin, she is very attractive, all guys want to be their boyfriend and all the girls want to be like her, just like Katherine

Personality: Elena is a very outgoing and sociable girl, she is fun and funny, it's a very smart and wise girl, she loves the holidays, she is tough, but not both, is a kind, is superficial, she is educated, is a bit crazy and loud, she loves her family, she is romantic, a good person, is a popular girl, or the girl next door

Bonnie McCullough (Not Mio)

witch

Status: Live  
Appearance: Bonnie is a girl with short stature, of 1.56, it is low, your skin is pale white, his eyes are Brown, his long curly hair is red, she always used loose, his chin is small, nose small, thin eyebrows, looking Welsh and Irish, and Celtic, it is thin, it is a pretty girl

Personality: She is outgoing and Sociable, is a girl, very funny, is a good person, a good heart, she is kind, is a girl very intuitive, very sparkling and bubbly, is crazy, is a spark, it is very amorous, is a good friend, she is loyal, is very curious, is loving

Meredith Sulez (not mine)

Human / Hunter

Status: Live

Appearance: She is tall stature, is 1.70, it is high, your skin is white and Olivado tone, but is mild, your eyes are brown, his hair is long and brown smooth, and always use loose , her eyebrows are thin and elegant, beautiful eyelashes, she does not wear much makeup, which does not need it, it's cute, has a natural beauty, features Latin and Italian

Personality: Meredith is a girl quiet and serene, is calm, intelligent, is the voice of reason in his group friends, is analytical and reflective, is a good friend, is sarcastic, the humor is black, is cynical, is tenacious , is imperturbable, this calm under pressure, she shows no emotions of fear, the hidden

Caroline Forbes (Not Mine)

human

Status: Live

Appearance: She is of medium height, is 1.63, it is average, his skin is white, she is somewhat freckled, her eyes are green and they are like cats, her auburn hair is smooth, she uses it and sometimes loose I tied in pigtails or hair, she's like a model, she is thin, it is very nice, full lips, nice and thin eyebrows, feline smile

Personality: Caroline is very outgoing, very gregarious, superficial, she is smart and curious, very rude, is frivolous, is flattering, she is persuasive, she is jealous and envious, is spiteful, is a bit vindictive, she is very vain, she hides, that is very kind, friendly and loving

Jade Fell (It's mine)

witch

Status: Live

Appearance: Jade is a girl with short stature, is 1.56, its skin is white with a light tan tone, it is shortsighted and pasta she wears thick glasses black, she has the heart-shaped face, the her eyes are brown, his hair is brown and smooth, she always has loose sometimes uses pigtails or hair, it is thin, nice, thin eyebrows, cute and stylish, normal mouth, his is very innocent look and shy, she's pretty, is simple, is very natural, her beauty is natural, fresh and youthful looking

Personality: She is a shy and introverted, is a very smart girl, is demure, reserved, is very cautious, reluctant, is withdrawn, she is always lonely, is isolated, it is naive, very naive, she is very innocent , is a girl without malice, is deluded, she is very brave, discreet, very romantic, very amorous, is devout, is studious, she is very intuitive, has a strange magnetism towards the boys, kind and generous, she is very imaginative and strange

* * *

Other Female characters:

-Katherine Swartchild / Vamp / Unknown  
-Vickie Bennett / Human / Live  
-Sue Carson / Human / Live  
Judith Gilbert / Human / Live  
-Margaret Gilbert / Human / Live  
-Deanna Kennedy / Human / Live  
-Kerry Winchester / Human / Slayer / Viva, (It's mine)

-Mary McCullough / Witch / Live  
-Lady McCullough / Witch / Live  
-Lady Sulez / Human / Live  
-Lady Forbes / Human / Live  
-Lady Bennett / Human / Live  
-Lady Winchester / Human / Live (Is Mine)  
-Lady Kennedy / Human / Live  
-Lady Carson / Human / Live  
'Mrs Carter / Human / Live  
-Lady Fernandez / Human / Live  
-Lady Goff / Human / Live  
-Lady Smallwood / Human / Live  
'Mrs Jones / Human / Live (Is Mine)  
-Lana Forrester / Human / Live (It's mine)  
-Theophillia Flowers / Witch / Live

* * *

Stefan Salvatore

vampire

Status: Live

Physical Appearance: Stefan is a very handsome boy, tall stature is, is 1.80, he is tall, his skin is white, his eyes are green, well-defined cheekbones, sensual mouth, normal nose, her hair is curly or wavy dark blond, has muscles, is robust, its beauty is exotic, or inhuman, unearthly beauty, square jaw and tough

Personality: Stefan is moral and kind, he is very friendly and nice person, very noble, true feelings, he is humble, is just, is a tragic hero, a chivalrous man, he blames himself, he helps others, he is humane, is a bit generous, does not harm others, is a bit empathetic, is loyal and loving, he is a good friend, intelligent, curious, defender, is very brave, a wrestler, is very sane

Damon Salvatore

vampire

Status: Live

Physical Appearance: Damon is tall stature, is 1.75, is high, your skin is pale white, his eyes are light blue, her hair is straight and black, is very handsome, is sensual, is slender, your fingers are long, thick eyebrows, thin and sensual mouth, is more divine than Stefan, or almost divine

Personality: Damon is smart, it's brutal, amoral, is a pervert, is rude and aggressive, is violent, is seductive, he is a liar, is inhumane, is sensual, he is proud of his vampirism, is bold and daring , is very curious, is stronger than Stefan, is a crazy, is very different from his brother, outgoing and sociable

Mathew "Matt" Honeycutt

human

Status: Live  
Physical Appearance: Matt is a man of tall stature, is 1.79, is high, your skin is white, his eyes are blue, her hair is short and blond, a little rugged, a little handsome, normal nose, his physical approaches that of Tyler, American appearance, athletic-looking

Personality: Matt is a nice guy, he is outgoing and sociable, is sweet, is a guy with good intentions, is very romantic, is generous, a good person, kind, good-hearted, athletic and energetic, has his feet on the ground , is a bit spiteful, it's brave, he helps others, is determined and balanced

Drake Van HUNTERMAN (It's mine)

Age Unknown

Original Vampire

Status: Live  
Physical Appearance: Drake is tall stature, is 1.87, he is tall, very white skin, black hair is long and degrafilado, your eyes are green, long face and square, his nose a bit steep, no is handsome, but is passable, is thin, very thin, his fingers are long, thick eyebrows, looks English

Personality: Drake is quiet at first but you can put restless, intelligent and cunning, is aggressive and violent, is manipulative, is an expert liar, knows when you lie, is ambitious, is evil, is cruel and severe, is vindictive and bloodthirsty, Fierce, is a teaser, it's funny and sarcastic, with black humor and acid, is a party animal and playful, is rebellious, is responsible, is sadistic, he is very dangerous, psycho

Other Male Character:

-Tyler Smallwood / Werewolf / Live  
-Ed Goff / Human / Live  
-Dick Carter / Human / Live  
-Ray Fernandez / Human / Live  
-Klaus/Vampiro Original / Live  
-Robert Maxwell / Human / Live  
-Alaric Saltzman / Human / Hunter / Live  
-Sage/Vampiro Original / Live  
-Dean Fell / Warlock / Hunter / Vivo (is mine)  
Jared Fell / Warlock / Hunter / Vivo (is mine)  
-Daniel Forbes / Human / Live  
-Lord Forbes / Human / Live  
'Mr McCullough / Human / Live  
-Lord Sulez / Human / Live  
'Mr Bennett / Human / Live  
'Mr Smallwood / Human / Live  
-Lord Goff / Human / Live  
'Mr Carter / Human / Live  
'Mr Fernandez / Human / Live  
-Lord Winchester / Human / Hunter / live (is mine)  
'Mr Kennedy / Human / Live  
-Douglas Carson / Human / Live  
Ethan Jones / Human / Vivo (is mine)


	2. Things have changed

The History of the Salvatore Brothers, they're vampires, they have a rivalry that lasted through the years, they fell in love with the same girl, she was Katherine Swartchild, she came from Germany, but she hid a secret, she is a vampire, she was turned by Klaus, she wanted to Stefan and Damon to herself, she wanted to live with them as their lovers, that was bullshit, she is very childish, she became a vampire Salvatore brothers, she suicide to unite the brothers, but never joined, but his hatred grew much

But she did not die, she faked her own life, she fled the scene, and moved with Klaus, she was sweet and childlike, she became so mad and bad as Klaus, she allegedly killed Klaus, Damon and Stefan parted ways

In Fell's Church, a girl named Elena Gilbert, is much like Katherine, she is the doppelganger of Katherine, Stefan came to Fell Church, he saw Elena, but he avoided it at first, but they fell in love each other, Elena has 2 best friends, Bonnie McCullough and Meredith Sulez, Bonnie is a witch or psychic, Meredith is a human and vampire hunter, she had two friends, one is a witch like Bonnie Fell named Jade, she is ancestress of Honoria Fell, and is a wealthy girl, but not popular, but she walked away from those friends or vice versa, that is not very clear, and Caroline Forbes, she is bad, has 3 known, Sue Carson, Vickie Bennett and Deanna Kennedy , Matt Honeycutt is the friend of Elena, Bonnie and Meredith, known Jade, Jade has 3 friends Isobelle, Vickie and Kerry, the arrival of dangerous brother Stefan, Damon, everything changes, Jade fell in love with Stefan, but it is a love unrequited, and Jade encounters another vampire

* * *

In a town called Fell's Church, was a quiet morning, a young blonde named Elena was at home, she was awake, she dressed to go to his school, Robert E. Lee, she went to the kitchen of her home, and her aunt Judith was cooking breakfast and Margaret was sitting in a chair

"Good morning Elena" Aunt Judith says gently

"Good morning Aunt Judith" Elena tells her aunt in a friendly tone and tired

Elena comes over and hugs his sister Margaret, Elena begins to breakfast a bowl of oatmeal and cheese, she finished eating, she brush her teeth, and went to the exit door and she began to walk the streets of Fell Church's, and saw a crow was looking at her, as if in swimsuit

She went looking for Matt, she wants to end it, Elena saw that Matt was in the garden of his house, and approached the boy with blue eyes, Matt saw Elena and he smiles with joy, Elena wants him as a friend

"Elena Hello" Matt says cheerful

"Hi Matt, I want to tell you something" Elena says seriously, she's going to say something serious

"Sure, tell me, love," Matt says friendly

" I have to break up with you , be friends " Elena tells Matt in a friendly

"Okay , we'll be friends " Matt says sorry but accepts all

Elena continued walking to go to his school, Matt accompanied her , and saw the same crow, but then flew off , Elena was terrified , Matt followed his, Elena checked your Iphone, but had no new posts

At Bonnie's house , she was getting dressed to go to school , she combed her red curls , she was ready to go to breakfast , she ate some cereal with fruit and granola , she went to her school, she said goodbye his sister Mary , and their parents

At Meredith , Meredith rose from her bed, she yawned and stretched a little, she went to bathe , and brush her teeth , she was prepared to go to school , she keep their notebooks in his bag , she put on his right arm , and went to her room, she greeted her parents , and ate bread with jam and ham and cheese , and went to school to study

At The Mansion of the Fells , Jade still asleep , she woke up abruptly , she got up and got caught with his quilt and fell to the ground , she rose from the ground , and put on his glasses , if you can see it now is , she dressed to go to school , this year to be different , Jade this list, and it low into the dining room , she is a millionaire, she sat at the table, and ate some crepes

"Sister and slept " Jared tells his sister

" Well Jared " Jade says no offense

She finished eating , and grabbed his bag and left , she checked your Samgsum Galaxy III , she had a message from her friend Kerry Winchester Single , she replied that the message , she smiles tired, she came to the institute

In Caroline 's Mansion , she slowly rose from her bed , she washed her face with face soap , she saw in the mirror and your eyes on makeup a little , she went to eat some cupcakes with ham and coffee milk , she went to her high school

* * *

We all are in high school, and everyone was gossiping, a new guy to come to the Institute, he was very handsome, his eyes are green, white skin, dark blond hair, and tall, sturdy, Jade felt an immediate attraction to him, is Stefan Salvatore, is an Italian, Elena also became an attraction, and Caroline same, Jade walked and collided with Stefan

"Sorry, did not mean to bump into you, I'm clumsy" Jade quickly apologizes, she has nerves

"No matter, I know, quiet" Stefan says gently

"Okay I'm Jade Fell and who are you" Jade says calmly, she says her name

"Nice to meet Jade, I'm Stefan Salvatore and I come from Florence, goodbye girl" he says friendly, it was hard on her

"Oh, goodbye" Jade says with a low voice

Caroline looked at her with hatred, Jade felt bad and went to her locker, she keep her things in it, she turned and saw Stefan, she fell in love, and a person touched her shoulder

"Hi Jade" Kerry says cheerfully

"Hi Kerry, how are you" Jade tells her friend amiably

"Well, and you, how are you" Kerry says cheerfully

"Well, you saw the new boy is very cute" Jade says calmly, she talks about the new guy, it accommodates lenses

"If I saw it, you like certain" Kerry realized that, and he laughs

"If I like a lot, but do not know if he likes me" Jade says excited, but then says sorry

Kerry nodded, Jade and she went to the classroom, Jade sat on a Desk, Elena saw Stefan, he ignores Elena, she does not know why, Caroline looked at Jade with a look of hatred and fury, Jade felt bad about that, Professor Tanner walks through the classroom door

"Ready for your class today" Professor Tanner tells a little serious

All the people were quiet, the teacher is very inquisitive, and very serious, no hate, he sat at his desk and pulled out some papers, were the exams reviewed, that nerves

"Congratulations Miss Fell" Professor Tanner says seriously, he congratulate Jade

"Take out a 10, this really is great" Jade thought happily  
Stefan could read her mind, she keep your exam in your backpack, Bonnie was nervous, because the Professor Tanner approached him, he will ask you something, it will be now

"Miss McCullough, played by men in the sixteenth century" Professor Tanner says dryly and seriousness

"At Rugby?" Bonnie says confused

"I think not" Tanner says with a distressed voice

"Professor Tanner, excuse me for interrupting, as in the sixteenth century, if he played Rugby" Stefan said with assurance, and apologizes, he says with a serious tone, dry

"Sure Señorito Salvatore" Tanner mocks the

"If Professor Tanner 100% sure" Stefan says seriously

Tanner did not say anything, just put the face of annoyance, are taking it very badly, everyone went to lunch, Jade sat next to Kerry, they are eating a hamburger, Caroline was checking his Blackberry Gemini, was on facebook, Stefan sat alone at a table

"I have a fan, is very handsome, is called Jean-Claude Leroux, is tall, blond, white, sturdy and blue eyes, and I'm going out with the" Elena lied, this man is 35 years old, and is married, and has two sons, she just grabbed the picture and name

"Ah," Caroline says, nodding

Elena is very attracted to Stefan, but she wants to deny it, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Meredith and Sue and Deanna are the most popular of the institute, however Jade, Kerry and Vickie, Isobelle are the least popular are those that do not enter any group, are Unique, as the other and the other


	3. The Campfire, and the vampire

The History of the Salvatore Brothers, they're vampires, they have a rivalry that lasted through the years, they fell in love with the same girl, she was Katherine Swartchild, she came from Germany, but she hid a secret, she is a vampire, she was turned by Klaus, she wanted to Stefan and Damon to herself, she wanted to live with them as their lovers, that was bullshit, she is very childish, she became a vampire Salvatore brothers, she suicide to unite the brothers, but never joined, but his hatred grew much

But she did not die, she faked her own life, she fled the scene, and moved with Klaus, she was sweet and childlike, she became so mad and bad as Klaus, she allegedly killed Klaus, Damon and Stefan parted ways

In Fell's Church, a girl named Elena Gilbert, is much like Katherine, she is the doppelganger of Katherine, Stefan came to Fell Church, he saw Elena, but he avoided it at first, but they fell in love each other, Elena has 2 best friends, Bonnie McCullough and Meredith Sulez, Bonnie is a witch or psychic, Meredith is a human and vampire hunter, she had two friends, one is a witch like Bonnie Fell named Jade, she is ancestress of Honoria Fell, and is a wealthy girl, but not popular, but she walked away from those friends or vice versa, that is not very clear, and Caroline Forbes, she is bad, has 3 known, Sue Carson, Vickie Bennett and Deanna Kennedy , Matt Honeycutt is the friend of Elena, Bonnie and Meredith, known Jade, Jade has 3 friends Isobelle, Vickie and Kerry, the arrival of dangerous brother Stefan, Damon, everything changes, Jade fell in love with Stefan, but it is a love unrequited, and Jade encounters another vampire

* * *

It's over lunch, and the others go to classes, today there is a fire, and Jade will go to the fire with her friend Kerry, the classes are over for today, and Jade goes home, Elena is at home, and arranged for the campfire, all'm ready, and went to the fire

"Stefan came" very curious Elena tells her friends

"Is there, say hello" Meredith says dryly, and seriously

Elena smiles of joy, and goes to Stefan, Elena's advancement to Jade, Jade was left with a face of hatred, but his face softened, she went with her friends, she felt ugly and stupid

"Jade happened" Vickie tells Jade with concern

"Vickie, Elena beat me to it, it takes all" Jade says sorry, and then furious

"Easy, there are other guys, you'll see" Vickie responds kindly to it

Stefan Elena was near, he looked at her, but he did not move away, Caroline was jealous, Stefan smiles at Elena, she also

"Hi I'm Elena Gilbert" Stefan Elena presents

"Hi I'm Stefan Salvatore" Stefan is presented to her, in a friendly

They were talking and talking, Jade saw everything with sadness, she went to get food, she grabbed a bag of ruffles, and Tyler shows up and sees it, she turns and sees him with a tired face

"The Freak is here," Tyler said mocking her

"Tyler leave bothering me" Jade says angry, she did not support him

" I will not let you do, and hey Geek , I heard you like Stefan " Tyler says, laughing , and she said in a mocking

" If you like me , you have a problem " Jade says seriously , she says in a low voice

" Hey, but he never notice someone like you " Tyler said with a mocking tone

" I know, and what about that " Jade said quietly

Jade goes on there, Caroline appears with his entourage , Jade felt fear , will now disturb the Poor Jade , Jade is ready for what is going to happen to it

" Hey stupid , I know you love Stefan " Caroline said with a mocking tone , she says with a lot of hate

" If I like it , and passing " No offense Jade says she is tired

" You're a fool , he never notice someone like you, Stefan does not like you," Caroline said with a tone furious

" If I am, that I know, I know, but I like him " Jade said with a tone helpless, she said in a low voice

" And you realize , well, you fell your single " Caroline says mocking

"Yeah, right " Jade said and went to go elsewhere

" You're not going Jade" one of the friends of Caroline pulled her arm

" Au hurts " Jade says crying

"Listen Jade" Caroline says

"I hear you " Jade responds

"Do you think Stefan will notice you , you have hurt himself , nobody loves you , not to come here , to be humiliated , or find a boyfriend who does not exist, take a bath " Caroline says furious , she mocked Jade , she is very bad with them, and I throw up punch

Jade cried and ran all saw it silently , had serious faces to Caroline , Jade sat on a log, felt humiliated , Stefan saw her but said nothing , she realized she only has eyes for Stefan and Elena for Jade , she cried

" Why are you crying " A man said

- Come to mock me -Jade said with a sad tone

" No, tell me why you cry girl " The man responds kindly

" Is that some girls made fun of me and humiliated me in front of everyone , always have done and I'm sick " Jade said crying , she was sick

" They should not be a humiliated , I can help you, who are " very concerned that man says , he sits on a log in front of her

"Seriously , I'm Jade Fell and who are you " Jade says without mourn

" Yeah, Fell ? , Drake Van HUNTERMAN , Honoria Fell " Drake says seriously , he said to himself , Drake was presented to her, she said very quietly

" Well you're going to help me, and you're " Jade said seriously , she asks

" In revenge and protect you , I'm a Vampire, see my ring , lapis is " Drake said seriously , he's a vampire , and showed her ring , her hand was big, thin, long fingers , and his hand is very pale

" I'm a witch , if I want you to help me Drake " Drake Jade believed him , she agreed without hesitation

" Well , goodbye beautiful " Drake smiles broadly , seemed the cat kidney damage , he said seductively , he kissed her hand

Jade was nervous , she was afraid , she met with her friends , they were worried and confused , Jade was shaking, but not cold , Kerry approached his friend

"Where were you? " Kerry asked confused

"I wanted to be alone " Jade said seriously

"Ah," her friends said kindly

They are talking,


End file.
